veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirAston/Lamp oil, rope, bombs! MMMMMMMM
"Sorry. I can't give credit. But ideas, that I can give." This blogpost is about Consumables and Consumables only, so let's get it on! Same rules as my first item suggestion. Every item here, since it's a Consumable, has Tier C, no stats, no passives, only Gold as it's recipe and every active effect consumes the item. Just in case you want to say "Hurr Durr whut teer y no +5 AD?" despite all of that being obvious for CONSUMABLES! We're cool? Good, now continue reading, if you want to. As usual, numbers can be changed with ease. Feather of Urgency Effect: For 7 seconds, the hero gains a tapering 140 Movement Speed. Dealing or receiving damage ends this effect. Basic Idea: LoL's Homeguard for the small wallet, yo. Observating Eye Effect: Places an invisible Eye at the target location. Has a range of 400 and a radius of ???. Basic Idea: A ward, nothing too unusual. There are pros and cons about if it should provide flying vision or not, so it's your choice. Powder of Revelation Effect: Reveals invisible units at the target location. Has a range of 400 and a radius of 425. Basic Idea: One day, there will be invisibility in this game, it's unavoidable. This shall provide an option to decloak units. Speaking of invisibility, I'm STRONGLY for making it break by receiving damage if heroes gets them. Rage Elixir Effect: Instantly heals 50 health and grants +10 STR, +10 AGI, +10 INT and +20 AP for 5 seconds. After these 5 seconds, the hero loses 10 STR, AGI and INT for 10 seconds or until he dies. Basic Idea: A comeback-item with a rather severe price, making it useless for laning but efficient when the team can coordinate its usage in ganks and teamfights. Shard of Enforced Normality Effect: Grants stealth upon the hero for / seconds. The stealth breaks when dealing or receiving damage, activating an item or casting a spell. Basic Idea: Tailored towards melee heroes, this gives them an edge when having to deal with ranged heroes, especially those who tend to not have a good amount of AoE, enabling them to play the position-game with ranged enemies. Soul of Nature Effect: Target tree turns into a loyal Treeling. The Treeling is controlable and sturdier than a melee minion, but not necessarily stronger and definitely slower. He doesn't have a lifespan, but will instantly die if he's too far away from the hero. Only a single Treeling can exist at the same time per hero. Basic Idea: Yeah, it's that name again. This time, it's not a Tango-expy, but instead a consumable version of my Druidic Staff from the other suggestion. Teleportation Scroll Effect: After channeling for 4 seconds that can be interrupted by damage, the hero teleports to the target ally building (ruins of a building are viable targets). Basic Idea: Straight out of DotA, although I have an alternative solution for "Recalling". Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Items